Yuuka
Yuuka is a member of a not so well known species of part-human called a Harpie, sometimes confused with Harpy. She is affiliated with Shroom and Moss. Appearance Yuuka is a Harpie, that means she has a human torso, head and legs, but where her arms should be she has big wings. She has blue hair that is short at the back but is very long at the sides, her fringe goes over one eye very slightly. She has a blue knee high skirt and a black shirt, she is quite short - shorter than Moss and Shroom - and black claws poke out of her blue and black shoes. Personality Yuuka is quite shy, her personality changes with whoever she talks to. Whenever she is talking to someone she doesn't know, she stops between sentences. Whenever she is talking to someone she does know, she is quite nice and kind, and never stops to tell someone something if she thinks something is wrong. Weapons Yuuka uses a strange large spinning top that she can balance on the top of while spinning. The edge of the spinning top has very sharp blades around it. Abilities Yuuka has a range of abilities, one of the most obvious being she can fly. She has not had a chance to show her other abilities, though. History When Yuuka was very young, she was a member of a partucularly large flock of Harpies, and at the time, she did not know how to fly; she clutched onto her mother for suppourt when transport was needed. When her flock was migrating over the planet that Shroom comes from, a thunderstorm started, the winds throwing young Yuuka off her mothers back; she fell into the forests below, and her flock did not come looking for her. It just so happened that the forest she fell into was the very forest that Shroom's father went into to go hunting, he found her and nursed her back to heath, healing her broken wing. When he realised that Yuuka's parents were not coming back, he took her as his daughter, dressing her and naming her. ( Japanese name meaning pleasant fragrance ) Shroom's father made sure that Yuuka and Shroom never made friends, back around when Shroom was 13, he spent too much time ouside with his group of friends to spend time at home. Yuuka unfortunately took a huge interest in Shroom, being a few years younger than him. She sometimes wondered away from the house to watch him and his freinds, Shroom's father taking her back in always uttering the mumbled words "Those kids are a bad infuence". ... At about the time when Shroom lost all his friends by making friends with Moss, Shroom's father left the three alone, leaving Yuuka to make friends with both Shroom and Moss. ... A few years later, Shroom and Moss hatched the plan of getting away from the planet, and exploring new worlds and places. She wanted to be with Shroom, so she tagged along. When Shroom, Moss and Yuuka started the voyage, there was an obvious "little sister" relationship between Moss and Yuuka, and Moss strangely tried to keep Yuuka away from Shroom. ... Then Shroom went out to look for the lost Moss, who had somehow been stranded on a strange planet; Yuuka was left in a house-like escape pod for two years, left with everything she needed. ... Two years later, Shroom had found Moss and had managed to accidentally teleport themselves to the Bebop II, and summoned Yuuka there too, seeing that she had changed immensely. ... Now she is on the Hanger, learning the alphabet from Dorothy. Category:Characters controlled by Shroom